Heart's
by MonsterHighAdams
Summary: Daring and Apple broke up and now Daring is starting to have feelings for a certain queen of hearts, Raven, Cupid and Dexter are having their usual love triangle and Duchess is getting up to mischief again.
1. Feelings are strange but amazing!

**A/N - multiple couple ****fic****, mainly Dizzie****, yes Dizzie that's the SHIP name, I'm sticking with that no matter how cool your SHIP name for them is, Dizzie is the one I choose.**

**DIZZIE I CHOSSE YOU! **

**Pokémon reference...look it up! **

* * *

Lizzie walked into the school hall and watched the dramatic scene, Apple and Daring were fighting, again.

This was starting to bother Lizzie. Why does Daring put up with all of this? He does have a mind of his own.

From a distance Lizzie could see Apple getting frustrated and her acting like the princess she thought she was going to be.

"Apple c'mon stop bein' that way," Daring tried to calm her down but it only made her more mad.

The next to be Queen of Hearts walked down a set of steps which led her to the setting of their argument.

Apple had enough of everyone choosing their own destiny and becoming rebels and her being the only royal who still cared about happily ever after. Daring wasn't that bothered about becoming Apple's prince, he only went along with it because it was destiny, but now that it wasn't destiny then he could choose for himself instead of taking orders from Apple.

"We're over Apple!" Three years he'd put up with Apple, but no more, all it took was three little words.

Apple gave the expected reaction, she ran off in dramatic tears that trickled down her face and then she hugged her best friend Briar who was giving Daring the devil eyes for breaking her best friends heart.

Daring looked at the ground and shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

Lizzie took a deep breath and then walked off in the same direction she'd walked in.

* * *

The now free prince charming sat on a bench on the school courtyard looking out at the clouds as the birds chirped.

Daring sighed as a familiar female princess sat down next to him, it was Lizzie.

"Hi, upset are we?" She smiled placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

He looked to his side and saw Lizzie's beautiful bright smile, he then smiled back at her.

"A little..but I'm glad me and Apple broke up.." He mumbled to Lizzie.

Daring loved spending time with Lizzie, she was the rare type of girl, but when he got the chance to see her heartwarming smile it always made him forget that her destiny was to be evil and take over a kingdom, that Maddie and the next Alice would then have to save.

It was clear Lizzie didn't want to follow her destiny but she didn't really have a reason not to.

The princess sighed and placed both of her hands on her lap. "Daring?" She murmured.

He looked to his side again and saw Lizzie having a sad expression on her face. "Yea?"

Lizzie glanced up at him, "I saw what happened today between you and her-who-shall-not-be named,"

"Yea..."

"I'm sorry," She smiled sweetly.

Daring looked to his side and saw Lizzie's smile once more which always cheered him up when he was feeling down. "It's okay Liz, after a year of dating Apple I realized that I was just her show dog,"

Lizzie knew that Apple only cared about being queen of well everyone, but Lizzie didn't want that. Now Lizzie wasn't desperate for happily ever after but she wouldn't have minded if someone gave her one.

"Ah Dar-"

Ping! Ping!

Daring picked up his cell phone beside Lizzie and checked the text.

"I'm so sorry Lizzie but I'm gonna be late for math class," He smiled standing up.

"Oh.." She sighed, "It's okay I think I should get to my music class anyway..."

* * *

_In music class... _

Lizzie sat next to her best friend and room-mate Kitty and listened to Mr Piper brag about his daughter to the class as Melody hid her face in her music sheets.

All that was on her mind was passing the class and then maybe getting a fairy tale of her own.

* * *

_In math class... _

Daring sat at the front of the classroom with Briar still giving him the evil eyes.

He couldn't care less about what Pi was, all that was on his mind was a certain princess.

No not Apple, actually he was thinking about his friend Lizzie.

The way her red and black hair flowed ever so easily, and the way that red heart on the left side of her face made her look even prettier than she already was..The way she wasn't a stuck up princess and the way that she appreciated the destiny she had.

The tap tapping of pencils and pens were all he could hear over the noise of his thoughts that were circling his mind twenty-four seven. And Lizzie was all that was on his mind.

* * *

_Later that day... _

Lizzie, Raven and Cerise sat down at a lunch table with a couple of rebels, who were always by their leader, Raven's side.

Cerise picked up a fork and jammed it into a piece of steak that was sat on her plate, Raven slurped down a mouthful of orange juice and Lizzie just messed around with her alphabet soup with a spoon.

"Hey so how's things going on with the Dexter thing,Raven?" Cerise smiled.

Raven looked up from her tray and widened her eyes.

"Oh..good..I guess, He's hanging out with Cupid at the moment.."

Lizzie wasn't interested in the drama that was going on she was just caring about a certain prince charming. She was actually tempted to spell out his name in letters with her alphabet soup, but she didn't.

* * *

Daring walked over to a table his brother Dexter and his friend C.A Cupid was sitting on.

Cupid smiled as Dexter carried on staring at Raven, which made Cupid's blood boil.

The other prince raised an eye brow as he clicked his fingers in front of his brothers face trying to get him to stop gawking over Raven.

"Oh thanks bro, I kinda zoned out for a sec..."

Cupid rolled her eyes and then looked back at the two boys.

"It's okay, your not the only one who's got a girl on his mind," Daring mumbled.

Cupid's eyes widened.

"Oh bro, your still in love with Apple..-"

"No he's not!" Cupid yelled.

Daring tilted his head as Dexter looked at Cupid. "It's clear he's over Apple and he's falling for someone else.." Cupid giggled.

He got up from his seat and quickly walked away, avoiding the subject.

* * *

_Was it true, was he falling for Lizzie? He couldn't, it would mess with destiny. _

_Forget destiny, he liked her! _

* * *

The next queen of hearts stood on a balcony that looked out on the courtyard and sighed.

"Hey! Yo Lizzie!" A male voice shouted from below.

She glanced from the sky to the courtyard. "Um..hey," She smiled.

The boy smiled back and ran into a building.

Lizzie's expression sank as Daring was nowhere to be seen, she wasn't even sure that was him.

Of course it was him, you could spot that blonde hair and the sweet smile from a mile away.

_Five minutes later... _

Daring ran on to the balcony, sneaked up behind Lizzie and then grabbed her shoulders, which made her jump right out of her skin.

The boy burst out laughing as Lizzie folded her arms and pouted immaturely.

"Ah sorry Liz did I scare you," He laughed.

Lizzie unfolded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"C'mon," He nudged her, making her smile slightly.

_thirty minutes later... _

Lizzie and Daring sat on a bench looking at the empty courtyard all that was out there was the swans in the fountain across the open space.

_Bwoop, Bwoop! _

Lizzie's phone beeped as she looked at it, "Oh that's Kitty, she wants me to help her with our music project, I've got to go,"

She stood up as Daring did as well, "Oh..."

"I'll see you later.." She smiled then walked back into the main school building. "Bye..." He mumbled.

* * *

_The next day... _

Daring ran up to a pink haired girl, who was collecting names for speed dating that Briar had set up. He tapped Cupid's shoulder and after she turned around to look at him.

"Oh hey Daring, here to sign up for speed dating?" She asked holding the pen and clip board towards him.

He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head, "Actually this is about something else.."

* * *

A grey figure approached Apple and tapped her shoulder.

"Oh Duchess, what do you want?"

She smiled devilishly and placed both hands on her hips. "You know Daring? He's got a little crush on our dear friend Lizzie..." She sneered at the thought of someone betraying the royals.

* * *

"Oh Daring it's so obvious that Lizzie doesn't know you like her, just tell her how you feel.." Cupid smiled.

He sighed with relief, "Thanks Cupid..but.."

"BUT NOTHING! You and Lizzie clearly like each other!"

* * *

A/N - **First chapter complete! **

**Yes I SHIP Daring and Lizzie..weird I know but if you want to know the reason just look on my profile, I LOVE THESE TWO TOGETHER, dare I say their cuter than Duchess and Sparrow, ya' know what, yes I do! **


	2. Opposite problems

Raven walked into her dorm room and saw Apple plastering lipstick upon her lips and curling her blonde hair. Apple was wearing a white dress, a red belt and with red heels.

"Going on a date?" Raven said confused as Apple stood up. "Yes?, no?,ANSWER!"

Apple shook her head playfully with a giggle. "Okay yes maybe, his name is Evan and he's a prince!"

Raven tapped her chin with her finger, "Oh Evan isn't he the son of Eric and Ariel? Ya' know without the mermaid part,"

The princess nodded her head, and placed a headband in her hair and then flipping her side fringe.

"Um..okay..so me, Cerise and Lizzie-"

Apple grumbled, "Don't even mention her name in my presence!, okay?" She shouted.

"Okay,Okay. WAIT! why?" She asked.

Apple grumbled once more and then stomped her foot. "'Cause that trader is breaking the rules by dating Daring!"

Raven raised an eye brow, "Okay so your mad at her because she's breaking the rules? but yet your breaking the rules by going on a date with Evan.."

Apple threw her head back, "Urgh! I'm only going on a date with Evan to make Daring realize what he's missing, um..duh!"

The purple haired girl raised an eye brow.

"Listen Apple," She started as Apple sat down on her bed because she knew Raven was going to have a big rant. "I know you think you were in love with Daring but maybe you wanted it to work because you were scared that if it didn't that your fairy tale would...end, but now it doesn't have to be that way, we all get to change our destiny, even you and maybe Daring decided that you and him weren't meant to be..but you'll find your prince, even if he isn't an actual prince..."

The blonde sat with an understanding look on her face as she looked up from the floor and smiled, "I guess your right Raven,"

She giggled softly, "I always am.." They laughed once more.

* * *

Duchess pranced around the fountain and danced to the music Sparrow was playing on his guitar.

"This plan is perfect!" She smiled jumping onto the fountain. Sparrow raised an eye brow and then put down his guitar on the fountain.

She sat down next to Sparrow, "What plan?"

Her eyes widened, "Oh-my-fairy-god-mother you don't know? Oh well I guess It'll be a surprise then won't it!"

* * *

A happy princess of hearts walked down the hallway with Cerise hanging by her side. Cerise glanced across the room and saw Cupid and Briar handing out posters to some students. Lizzie turned around and saw Daring stood behind her with some flowers in his hand. Cerisie raised both her eye brows and smirked. Daring then smiled and moved the flowers towards her.

Lizzie didn't know how to react, it was sweet that Daring brought her flowers but why?

She took the flowers out of his hand and looked at them. She red and white roses were beautiful, and Lizzie genuinely liked the sweet offer, usually Lizzie would say "OFF WITH THEIR BUDS!" before beheading them but this time just looked down at the flowers and awkwardly smiled.

"Thanks Daring, well me and Cerise have to go meet Raven at the glass slipper, so could you hold these for me?" She gave him the flowers and walked off with Cerise leaving him looking sad.

Daring thought that Lizzie rejected his offer but she just didn't understand what they meant, she thought her and Daring were just friends and the flowers didn't mean nothing, and that it was just a token of friendship or something like that.

* * *

Dexter approached Briar and Cupid and smiled.

C.A Cupid was over joyed to see that Dexter was there to help them out, but she was hoping that Dexter would ask her something.

"Hey Cupid, Briar so how can I help?"

Cupid was already off in dream land her eyes looking dazed and sweet. Briar shook Cupid back to reality by grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"You can hand out some posters for us, I mean if you'd like you and Cupid could finish up here while I meet Apple at the glass slipper," Briar smiled as Cupid's eye widened.

Dexter nodded his head as Briar handed her stack of colourful posters.

"Have fun you two, I'm a gonna buy a new pair of shoes," She giggled flinging her bag around her shoulders.

Briar pranced off and pushed past Daring giving him another one of her evil looks. He ran over to them and threw the flowers on the table behind his brother and Cupid.

Cupid could tell something was wrong with Daring but she was too busy handing out posters. Dexter raised an eye brow and picked up a red rose.

"Wow you must have spent at least two dollars on these," Dexter said mocking his older brother like usual.

Daring rolled his blue eyes and looked back at Cupid "I gave these to Lizzie but she gave me them back! And no one rejects Daring Charming!"

Now Cupid and Dexter were the ones rolling their eyes.

* * *

Lizzie, Raven, Maddie and Cerise walked into the glass slipper and greeted Ashylnn who was selling a pair of shoes to a girl wearing glasses. Raven smiled as Maddie threw her arms in the air and shouted, "Yea We're here finally!" Lizzie and Cerise just laughed.

"Oh look who we have here...ooo the trader and she brought a couple of friends," Briar laughed as Apple giggled along.

Lizzie looked at Apple with both her hands on her hips.

"Apple, Briar why are you here?" Ashlynn asked placing a shoe box on the counter.

Briar's eye's lit up as Ashylnn pulled out a pair of pink high heel boot's.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

Apple stood in front of her mirror and said the magic words, "Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the most fabulous of them all!?"

_'Apple you are quite fab, but be warned your selfish behavior will come back to bite you if you're not careful'_

"What?! Stupid magic mirror, I am not selfish, pst please if anyone's selfish it's you!"

* * *

A sparkled up Briar strutted into the school hallway wearing a bright pink pair of high heel boots. Everyone was staring with their jaws touching the ground.

Cupid was still handing out posters for the speed dating as Briar sat down on the table behind Cupid.

"Briar do you mind helping me out here?" Cupid smiled handing her a stack of posters.

The sleeping beauty raised an eye brow and hopped off of the table, then took the posters from Cupid.

"Fine, what happened to Dex anyway, I thought he was supposed to help you?, the whole point of me asking him to help you is so you guys could have some alone time," The brunette threw her arms in the air. "Why do I even bother playing matchmaker!"

C.A Cupid shook her head with a giggle, "Hey matchmaker is my job, and plus Dex likes Raven, and I can see their happy together,"

Briar rolled her eyes, "Even though at the moment the Charming brothers are not my favorite people right now, I have to admit Dex is a great guy, trust me he'll see that there's a perfectly spell-tastic girl right in front of him..that would be you,"

Cupid smiled sweetly giving Briar a hug, "Thanks Briar.."

"It's okay,"

* * *

Maddie, Raven and Cerise sat in Maddie's tea room listening to the mad hatter's daughter ramble on about something in riddle-ish, the language Maddie only knew how to speak.

The room was white and blue with stacked over sized plates and pink streamers hanging on the wall.

"Oh it is splendid to have you two here for tea! Oh how I tried to make a dog have a biscuit with me but the lion would take the bait!" Maddie smiled.

Cerise was often confused at to what Maddie was saying, like she was now.

Raven cleared her throat and walked towards Maddie, "So Maddie have you talked to Mr Grimm's brother, ya' know the one who told us that the book was broken?"

Maddie swallowed a mouthful of tea and placed the tea-cup back on its saucer, then placed it on the triangle shaped table. "No, not yet, but trust us, I will talk to Mr Grimm's brother, but for now its, TEA TIME!"

Cerise raised an eye brow as Maddie gave her and Raven a pink tea-cup. "Wait what are you two planning?" She asked.

The two girls looked each other, "Nuthin'..."

* * *

"Yo' bro!" Daring shouted from across the hallway of the school.

Dexter tried to avoid his brother but now that Daring spotted him he couldn't just run away, even though he wanted to. The next thing he knew was Daring was running over to him. "WHAT!" He moaned as Daring raised an eye brow.

"What's your problem, ya' know what I don't care, I have a BIG PROBLEM!"

Dexter rolled his eyes and walked off in the opposite direction but Daring grabbed the back of his jacket. "Okay what's the problem?"

He let go of his jacket and folded his arms across his chest.

Daring took a deep breath, "It's Lizzie-"

"SHOCKER!"

He rolled his eyes, "No matter how hard I try she won't give me the time of day!"

Dexter was confused, this was his brother Daring Charming, the guy who could make a girl faint just by smiling at them, and yet he was asking his brother Dexter Charming, the guy who fainted when a girl smile's at him for advise about girls. Dexter could swear his brother had lost his mind.

"Maybe you should talk to Cupid about this stuff, not me, I usually come to you for love advise, not the other way around," Dexter pointed to the pink haired girl.

* * *

_In Cupid's radio station... _

She turned around and looked at Daring who was begging on his knee's, saying "C'mon Cupid ya' gotta help me!" Even though she wanted to help Daring she wanted to see him beg for it because she usually just does stuff for people, plus this was way more funny.

_Ten minutes later... _

She let out a giggle as Daring stood up. "Okay fine I'll help you!" She smiled, "Okay if you want Lizzie to like you you've gotta stop tryin' so hard, love is easy if you just go with the flow, just start by hanging out,"

He nodded his head as Cupid placed a pair of headphones on her head and pressed the _on air_ button

_"Welcome it's C.A Cupid, and this is my mirror cast, tell me what makes your heart beat.." _

* * *

Duchess hummed as she skipped across the school courtyard as Sparrow ran after her. He smirked as she danced and sang to the beat of the song in her head.

Sparrow knew she was up to something, she always was but he didn't really care, he saw the good in Duchess. Sure she was mean sometimes but she was a nice person deep down, even if you had to get to know her to see it. Sure she was rough around the edges but that was just the way she was, and the way that she just stayed true to herself was even better.

"Oh Sparrow! Don't you just love the weather today! I mean the sun is shining and the birds are chirping!" She smiled as she jumped up on to the fountain.

He nodded his head and grabbed his guitar, then played a couple of strings.

* * *

_After School..._

Lizzie was yet again stood on the balcony looking at the clouds and seeing Duchess and Sparrow talking and singing like usual.

She would be lying if she said that she didn't feel sorry for Duchess, the reason she felt sorry was because of how sad her fairy tale was. Yes Lizzie's fairy tale wasn't perfect but at least Lizzie had the courage to not sign the book unlike Duchess. And when Raven broke the story book of legends Duchess did have the chance to not sign, but she wanted a fairy tale.

She hoped that now the book was gone she didn't have to follow her mothers destiny. And even though she wasn't meant to have a prince charming, she wanted one really bad.

But she didn't just want any old prince, she wanted someone who would listen to her, care about her opinion, and well obviously care about her...

"Hey Liz," Cerise smiled walking next to her.

Lizzie sighed, "Hey.."

_Ten minutes later... _

Lizzie and Cerise were laughing and talking, mainly about Maddie and Raven's rebel plan, and how it took Cerise an hour to get the information out of the two of them.

The queen of Hearts was quite interested in the plan, but there wasn't enough rebels to help out, there was more royals than rebels at the moment. But Lizzie was considering helping out, and bring a couple more people to help out too.

"Okay well maybe I could persuade Daring to help out.."

Cerise's eyes widened, "DARING! HA! he's too royal to help out the rebel's, plus since when did you two become so close?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, "We've been friends for a while now.."

"Um..HUM.."

* * *

A/N - DONE! I've been writing this none stop for two days! Well I did have to do school work but yea...and plus I started writing some of this yesterday, okay so maybe I've been writing this since 3:00.

Oh how I love to write Swan theft even if it's just them being friends, oh da swan theft!

Such a slow chapter..but hey it's up and I'm gonna work on my MonsterHigh story for a bit but don't worry I'll update this when I can!

Till next time...MHAdams OUT!


	3. Jealousy get's the best of all of us

**A/N - THANK YOU ALL FOR THE NICE REVIEWS! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T BE WRITING STORIES! **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Headmaster Grimm sat down on his chair as Duchess entered his office. The room was mainly white with a bit of blue, the desk chair was red and he had blue curtains hung up. Mr. Grimm looked at the girl who was stepping towards him, she then smiled.

"Why good afternoon Headmaster Grimm, I hope I'm not disturbing you," She said folding her arms across her chest.

Mr Grimm knew Duchess only interrupted him when she was either telling tales or was sent there.

"Not at all Miss Swan," He smiled.

Duchess was up to no good as usual, even though she was considering being a rebel she would always act one hundred percent royal because she loved to be on the winning team, and that was now the royals, but that was soon going to change.

"Sir you know how I only care about others and I say this for their own good, and hopefully the school's, I think some of the students are encouraged to rebel against their destiny because of silly things, and it's starting to affect me and my friend Daring, he's being tempted to be a rebel thanks to a certain ex-royal Lizzie Hearts, you may know of her," Duchess smiled wickedly.

The Headmaster raised an eye brow, "Since I am the head of this school of course I do, but carry on.."

"I'm just suggesting that you have a talk with Lizzie, tell her that her destiny's too important to give up, and maybe she'll be a royal again..." She smiled innocently.

At this point Duchess was winning, winning the competition that was her happily ever after.

* * *

"Miss Hearts destiny is everything, now if you don't follow it a lot of lives would be in danger, Madeline Hatter and Kitty Cheshire would never get the story they need, and do you want to be responsible for ruining your friends destiny, Lizzie I know you will do the right thing, but to do that you should rid yourself of all distractions, are we clear?" He bellowed to Lizzie as she nodded her head and began to walk back out of his office.

"Your doing the right thing Lizzie,"

She didn't feel like she was doing the right thing, Lizzie felt broken inside like everything that meant something to her no longer meant something..

* * *

Raven and Ashlynn walked into the glass slipper holding shoe boxes, clearly containing shoes of all shapes and sizes. Earlier Raven had agreed to help Ashlynn restock her family's shoe store but the amount of shoes she was making her carry was unbearable. Ashlynn practically had enough shoes for every girl in the world to own ten pairs each, and that was no exaggeration. Raven loved helping out her friends but when Ashlynn asks you get scared about how many shoes she'd make you hold, and usually Raven wouldn't mind holding expensive shoes but this was like a chore for her.

"Okay please tell me that's all the shoes I will need to carry because if there's more I think my arms will drop off!" She groaned.

Ashlynn nodded her head and placed a pair of black heels on the table. Raven picked up the pair of shoes and placed them on a shelf.

* * *

Duchess danced down the hallway and stopped as she passed Apple, who was looking at the ceiling hopelessly.

"APPLE WHITE!" She yelled making the princess tumble forward.

The evil girl couldn't help but burst out laughing and then folded her arms across her chest. Apple stood up and fixed her hair as Duchess rolled her eyes. Apple was in no mood to talk to Duchess, but since Apple was now involved in her evil scheme, but she wished she wasn't.

"What Duchess?" She sneered.

Duchess was dying to tell Apple the news. She was so excited that she barely kept it a secret from Sparrow.

She girl leaned forward, "I think Lizzie's been taken care of, thanks to me!" Duchess giggled walking away from Apple, and the princess didn't know what Duchess meant by that, and she didn't want to.

The thought of what Duchess had done to Lizzie was unspeakable. Was Duchess really evil? She tried to steal Ashlynn's fairy tale, but that was by bringing Ashlynn and her true love together. But Apple knew that Duchess had stepped up her game, so Apple would need to step up hers.

* * *

_In the school's café... _

The café was practically empty, nothing but a couple of students who were quietly burying their heads in their hex books and trying not to draw too much attention to them selves. Not many people came to the café during school hours, but a lunch time some kids would prefer to quickly grab something to drink and then go sit outside.

Briar looked at her cup that had just been placed on her table and raised an eye brow, "Um..waitress," She mumbled as Lizzie nodded her head even though she was confused. "I don't like foam," She looked at the coffee which still had white foam on top.

Everyone knew Briar was a total princess it was still a surprise when she would demand something as she did before. Lizzie wasn't going to put up with Briar's princess attitude, even though Lizzie was a royal as well she wasn't as demanding, but she wasn't perfect, she lost her temper from time to time.

"Sorry, miss Briar," She spat as she took a deep breath. "OFF WITH THEIR FOAM!" She shouted before swinging her arms backwards.

Briar raised and eye brow once more, "Wait? What?" Lizzie sliced off the foam karate style as all the wet foam soaked Briar.

The sleeping beauty took one look at the coffee stains on her pink dress and shrieked. "GET ME A TOWEL! NOW! OH THIS STAIN WILL NEVER COME OUT!"

Lizzie threw her head back and ignorantly stomped away towards the café counter. She grabbed a white dish cloth and aimed it at Briar's perfect brown hair. The brunette gave Lizzie one of her devil looks and then wiped the top of her dress.

Soon after Daring walked in and spotted Lizzie snickering as she grabbed a wet sponge from the sink and wiped the counter.

Daring was curious about what Lizzie had been up to the past two days. What hungered his curiosity more is the fact that earlier she was called to the headmasters office for some unknown reason.

"Hey Liz," He smiled leaning on the counter.

After the talk her and Mr Grimm had she was determined to get rid of all distraction by ignoring things that weren't relevant to school or destiny.

"Um..why are you acting like I'm not even here," Daring asked.

The next queen of hearts took a deep breath, trying not to lose her temper, "Daring I've got to focus on destiny and my school work, so just go and do what you always do and play football or something, because I'm busy!"

Daring's eye's widened, "C'mon Lizzie let's do something fun," He smiled brightly.

Lizzie wanted him to understand but she couldn't make him, she wouldn't even try to. He was her friend why couldn't he just left her alone like she wanted him to. And then she just snapped.

"Daring why don't you listen, you have a perfect life, no matter what happens in the end you'll end up with some princess and then you'll live happily ever after, me not so much!"

All daring was trying to do was cheer Lizzie up, but the bad side of her was bubbling up.

* * *

Maddie happily skipped down the hallway prancing and dancing and singing something that really didn't make any sense to anyone. As for her best friend Raven she was too busy dealing with a certain princess who was begging for help. Maddie didn't have a care in the world, all that she was bothered about was if her family's tea shop was going to get a good review from Blondie, speaking of Blondie, she was with Briar and Cupid and they were discussing the next mirror cast. The next mad hatter skipped over to Blondie, who was writing up the same review Maddie was hoping she was writing. Blondie didn't like giving information about her work but Maddie was good at getting information from anyone.

"Why a good Hello to you miss Blondie Locks, I heard you were writing a piece of info about my father and mothers tea shop, Oh could I just have a peek at your mirrorpad for a second so I can see if it's a good one or not, but shh..don't want the Jabberwocky to see it!" She was speaking the regular nonsense she always did.

Blondie raised an eye brow, "Okay the only thing that made sense was that you said you wanted to borrow my Mirrorpad, but sorry Maddie I'm not supposed to show anyone this review until I post it, so run along now, I have to make sure this review is just right!" She smiled.

The mad girl was not going to give so easy, but she'd have to come up with an hat-tastic plan, and she was going to need a little help.

* * *

"Um...no! I'm not saving you from another situation that you caused, Apple I'm not going to be there for you forever, and maybe Duchess was just pulling your leg, ya' know? Just bluffing,"

Apple stood in front of her room-mate and friend Raven, yes destiny says that they can't be friends, but they were teenagers and it was okay to be friends before signing the book.

The princess sighed, "But what if she isn't, I don't want to be responsible for something that I didn't do, well mean to do, okay fine meant to do at the time but I regret it now, please Raven!" She begged kneeling down on her hands and knees.

Apple was desperate, almost too desperate..Raven had reasons to believe that this wasn't even the real Apple, but instead of making a cliché joke she decided to just smirk at Apple, who was practically bowing down to Raven. The idea of the evil queen being treated like royalty was just the perfect life Raven wanted to have, which was the life Apple owned.

"Okay I'll talk to Duchess, but you have to help me with a princess-olgy project, deal!" She smirked hoping Apple would agree because of how easy the blonde thought it was.

Apple smiled ear to ear, "Oh Raven princess-olgy is a piece of cake, and thank you," She flipped her blonde locks and left the room gracefully.

"o-k-a-y..." She mentioned soon after.

* * *

Blondie, Cupid, Briar and Hopper were sitting down on one of the table in the café and waited for Lizzie to take their orders. Briar wasn't that happy about going back to the same café she'd been in recently since her new pink dress was turned into a coffee brown and pink dress, Blondie was looking forward to taste her first wonderland nut bar, Hopper was just happy to be anywhere Briar was and Cupid was still fawning over Dexter. unexpectedly Hopper started stumbling over his words again and turned into the green frog he hated. Cupid, Briar and Blondie leaned over the table and waved at the small frog on the floor.

"This isn't funny!" He pouted as Cupid scooped him up in her hands.

Blondie giggled as Briar made a couple of kissing noises and smirked. "Oh and who's gonna turn ya' back to normal huh?" She smiled.

Cupid rolled her eyes and kissed Hopper's cheek and in a split second he was back in his prince form. He scratched the back of his neck as Cupid and the other girls giggled. He then got off of the table he was now sitting on and sat in his seat once again. Lizzie walked over to the table and placed a tray on the table. Cupid and Blondie grabbed their hocus pocus coffee's and dumped to teaspoons of sugar in them. Hopper grabbed two wonderland nut bars and then gave one to Blondie before tearing the wrapper off of his own. Briar last grabbed her coffee and faked a smile as Lizzie walked back off.

"Thank you," Blondie and Cupid said at the same time as Lizzie walked back over to her counter.

Briar rolled her eyes and sipped her drink before picking up her pink handbag and searched through it. Cupid looked over the table and saw Briar pull out three cookies, plus one for herself and then gave them to the three friends. Cupid and Blondie smiled as they took a bite out of them and then watching Hopper look at his with delight. Briar smiled and messed around with her coffee with a plastic spoon.

"I'm guessing you like them, well you have Cedar to thank, she made them for her and Holly's bake sale, man you should of seen Holly's face when Ceder told her that she had to put her hair in a pony tail while baking!" Briar giggled tossing her arms in the air.

Cupid smiled and caught some of the cookie crumbs that were falling from her mouth. "Well I met her sister Poppy and she told me that she's gonna try the whole speed dating thing we have set up, Isn't that spell-tastic!"

Briar. Blondie and Hopper all nodded in sync as Cupid clapped her hands. The three returned to their cookies and sipped their tea and coffee's as a group of teenage girls made their way over to them smiling and giggling.

"Hi Cupid...um can we sign up for your speed dating?!" They exclaimed.

* * *

Duchess made her way into the school prancing and searching for her loud but loyal best friend Sparrow. She looked around and saw him trying to flirt with Ashlynn yet again. Duchess rolled her eyes and stomped over to the both of them. Ashlynn scattered as Duchess walked over to him. She raised an eye brow and looked back at Ashlynn then back at him with her hands on her hips. Sparrow smirked as she leaned forward with her eye brow still raised.

"What's up Duchess, feeling jealous of Ash, I wouldn't blame ya'..."

Duchess grit her teeth and rolled her eyes, "Yea right Sparrow, you do know she has a boyfriend, right? You don't stand a chance with her!" She shouted more enraged by Sparrow.

Most of Duchess's feelings towards Sparrow were mostly hidden deep down, to her fairy tales came first princes came second. And who could blame her for it. She wasn't like Ashlynn or Apple, who cared about boy's way too much.

"Whatever Sparrow waste your time with silly little princesses, but when you realize that they'll ditch you like everyone else does I won't be there to pick you up when you fall!" She stormed off and dashed out of the nearest entrance.


	4. Do You miss me?

**I'M BACK WITH THE STORY! **

**Lol **

**So I found out that Lizzie speaks riddlish too, but how can she be mad if one day she becomes the queen who hates mad people...I will never understand this. BUT! I still like the idea of her speaking riddlish so now Kitty can too! **

* * *

After her recent out burst Lizzie decided to try apologise. She made her way across school and then got the strangest message. She had a pretty good idea of who had sent her it. Not many people were talking to her then.

"Swan is in the lake, she spreads her wings but is stopped by the force, Kitty Cheshire," She read to herself. "The force? Really Kitty, you had to say something Star Wars related!"

She then soon after bumped into another texting student, a tall blonde with pale as snow skin. It could only have been Apple White. With a half-smile Apple looked up from her cell phone. Lizzie then tried to do the polite thing by smiling back.

"Um..Hi Lizzie, Listen I know we haven't really been friends forever after, but I want to start fresh, I'm happy Daring's found someone great like you...I'm sorry for all the trouble I've cause for you..." Lizzie was lost by the time Apple finished talking.

"Um...What do you mean? I'm not dating Daring Charming, but thank you...and what's this trouble?" Lizzie raised an eye brow at Apple, "Spill or OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

"Do you really have to use that catchphrase in every sentence...it's almost as annoying as Blondie's 'Just right' puns!"

Lizzie was now more mad at Apple as she rolled her eyes. Apple then told her the whole Duchess trying to destroy everyone story which wasn't likely in Lizzie's eyes and she didn't look amused one bit.

"Yea whatever-after Apple, Duchess is my friend and roommate, it's highly doubtful that she would destroy me,"

Apple stomped her foot with anger, "It's true, ask Raven!"

Lizzie then realized she had completely missed out on apologising to prince Charming because of Apple. Lizzie's eyes widened. Could Apple have had her own plan to stop Lizzie from talking to Apple's ex?

"You did this on purpose! You knew that I was going to talk to Daring and you came here to stop me!"

"What!? Lizzie you've got it all wrong, I came here to warn you, I swear on my life I didn't come here to stop you from seeing Daring, royal promise, and as a royal yourself you know we would never break a promise..." Apple quickly spoke.

With a sigh she placed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Okay...I beleive you...sort of," Lizzie rolled her eyes as Apple gave her a tight hug.

Lizzie never thought someone so rich could actually be so nice. Apple may have looked like a spoiled rich chick but on the inside she was totally hex-ellent. A sweet girl who only wanted others to be happy was certainly someone to be friends with.

The blonde smiled as she now knew a friendship was forming between the both. Lizzie may have been mean in the past but Apple could tell she was nice deep down. People just had to get to know the real Lizzie Hearts.

* * *

C.A Cupid was wondering down the hallways of EverAfterHigh when she was pulled to the side by a blonde prince and a his brown-haired brother. She gave a giggle being in the presence of Dexter as Daring pushed his brother out of the way so her could talk to the bone elemental. Knowing Daring was going to talk about his problems with getting Lizzie to even talk to him she stopped him before her even finished the sentence.

"Um...Daring what did I say, HANG OUT!" Cupid smiled, "Don't put pressure on love, but seriously why isn't anyone else signing up for my speed dating!"

"Hum...Speed dating huh?" Dexter smirked, "Maybe I'll join, what harm could it do? Maybe I'll get paired up with Raven!"

Daring rolled his eyes, even though he would be proud of his brother finally trying to get a girl he was too distracted to see the point in the speed dating.

"Um..Dex, why would a guy like you wanna join speed dating, not that there's anything wrong with you joining it's just- I should shut up now..." Cupid sighed.

"Alright, can I have the sign up sheet please Cupie?"

She smiled at Dexter who had just called possibly the cutest nickname she had ever heard some body call her. After she fainted Dexter just signed the piece of paper anyway and as Cupid came back to reality she then realized both Dexter and Daring had left. She stared at Dexter's signature. It sat there, on the piece of paper, the idea of Dexter with another girl mocked her.

"You know he used a pencil right?" She heard a voice say.

"Who said that?!"

"It's me, Duchess, now back to business, just rub out his name, no name, no new girly, no new girly, no worries." The girl smiled wickedly.

_Bu-but that would be wrong...I could change his future..._ She thought.

"It would be wrong to do that!"

"Yea but maybe you lettin' Dexxy run off with some chick is wrong, don't'ca think he'd be happier with you as his girlfriend, Cupid?" The evil swan princess spoke highly.

She had to admit it was tempting to just rub out his name, "Like you said, no name, no worries- I CAN'T DO IT!"

"Remember True Hearts Day, after all of that Dexter didn't even notice you, poor girl, maybe he does belong with Raven...such a pity you've got to be all alone..." Duchess sighed depressing Cupid, "It's too bad, that you have to spend you whole life watching people be happy with their true love, but you don't even get a chance to date anyone because they maybe someone else's true love,"

The words Duchess was speaking hit her like a bullet to the heart, it was true she didn't get to even have a boyfriend. She looked at Duchess who was smiling softly as if to show at least a shred of sympathy for her.

With a deep breath she picked up an eraser, "Okay, I'll do it, I'll rub out his name!"

"That's it girl, get your happily ever after BACK!"

After a few seconds the name was no longer there, Duchess was cheering and Cupid hung her head in shame. _I am the worst person EVER AFTER_ She thought.

* * *

Lizzie, Kitty and Maddie had made their way over to the wonderland gardens to visit. Most of the wonderlandians would go, Maddie, Kitty, Alistair and their soon to be queen Lizzie Hearts would all visit. It was quite mad but yet had a dark spooky feeling to it. Kitty gave her usual huge grin, Alistair would try not to remember their visits since one day he would have to forget then remember it again, Maddie was well...going mad and Lizzie looked around and inhaled the cold air. Maddie smiled at the rabbit prints in the ground as Lizzie picked up a plastic flamingo.

"What in the world is this for?!" She exclaimed waving it around like some sort of flag.

Kitty shook her head playfully, "I dunno, why don't ya' ask it!" She giggled, "Oh yea I forgot, you're not mad like us, or are you?"

Maddie burst out into unnecessary laughter as Lizzie rolled her green eyes at the girls. Alistair just stood there scratching his neck.

"Urgh! Just cause I understand riddlish doesn't mean I spend half my life talking in the language!" Lizzie exclaimed hitting the both softly with the plastic animal.

Alistair smiled as Lizzie stopped being the evil queen he thought she was and actually seemed as nice as Maddie. Most of it was Maddie's niceness making it's way into the hearts of others. Alistair was glad that in the distant future he would be friends with at least two of them. He didn't know if he had the courage to put Lizzie in the dungeons after defeating the Jabberwocky. He knew she wasn't all bad, just a little mean, that was all.

"Alistair tell Miss Queen of Wonderland that it's okay if our madness has rubbed off on her!" Maddie smiled laughing uncontrollably.

Lizzie folded her arms across her chest and pouted until someone told her otherwise. Maddie and Kitty grabbed Alistair and spun him around. The mad girl then soon after bumped into a large oversize teapot with three spouts.

"This gives me an idea..."

_One hour later... _

"Hat-tastic party!"

Almost everyone was there, Raven, Cerise, Daring, Apple, Cedar, Dexter and C.A Cupid were all invited to the party.

Most were having fun or were doing their own thing like Daring was having a cup of tea, Cedar was talking to Maddie, Lizzie was sat by herself in the corner still pretending not to be insane, Alistair was trying to grab Maddie's attention, Raven was talking to Cerise who was ignoring the party and Dexter was trying to talk to Cupid, who didn't want to talk to him.

"Cupid!" He called out as she kept on ignoring him but then he finally cornered her, "Cupid when can I go to the first speed dating thingy?"

She then sighed, "I dunno, ask Briar...she's got the clip board..."

She then walked away leaving Dexter looking glum. After rubbing out his name Cupid still felt guilty about it, she wished she could just tell him the truth. But if she did he would never talk to her again.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from the entrance.

Apple gasped with delight, she quickly ran over to hug her. "Oh Brair, you never said you were coming...Oh this is gonna be fable-ous!" She giggled as Brair guided a few more people in.

"Oh no," Cupid muttered.

"I hope you guys don't mind but I brought some tunes to this party!" Brair exclaimed as Melody and some DJ equipment came through the gates.

Dexter then soon ran over to the brunette and they spent the next forty minutes talking about the clip board. Cupid was then called over there by Brair who didn't look very happy with her.

As Apple and Raven began to help Melody set up Lizzie was soon joined by Daring Charming. He then sat down on the same log as her as he had now joined her little corner of sadness and despair. Lizzie tried to fake a smile but she then just continued to act as cold as usual.

"So...Lizzie...how come you're not dancing and stuff?" He asked.

"I dunno...would you think of me different if I was mad like the rest of the wonderlandians?" Lizzie sighed.

Daring quickly gave a smile, "Oh is miss queen of hearts starting to go crazy, I don't know if I could hang out with somebody crazy..."

"Oh shut up!" She yelled half smiling, "Or off-"

"With my head, I get it..." Daring laughed, "I believe you, you're insane...I guess you can't make fun of Kitty and Maddie now that your just as bonkers!"

Lizzie began to take their little running joke to heart, she then began to sniffle. It wasn't meant to upset her, it was just a joke to cheer her up.

"What if I am mad, I can't rule Wonderland if I'm crazy!" She cried quietly, "They will behead me!"

"Chill out, I was just kidding Liz," Daring smiled as she tried to look up from her palms, "I don't actually think you're crazy...I think you hex-cellent, and I mean that.."

They both shared a smile before their sweet moment being interrupted by none other than Kitty Cheshire. The smile just appeared behind them soon turning into her full self. Her long purple hair fell onto her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around the both of them.

"So...what we talkin' about?" She smiled wickedly.

"Nothing..." Daring and Lizzie both shortly muttered as Kitty then dragged the queen of hearts onto the dance floor.

Daring smiled as Lizzie and Kitty joined Maddie. They all started dancing to some hip hop Brair had made Melody put on. The queen of hearts carried on laughing and pulling funny faces at Daring as the girls danced. Kitty then gave a small laugh as Apple and Raven came over to dance.

"Hey girls, isn't this party awesome!" Brair exclaimed as Maddie soon after made a few 'tst' sounds.

"Now Brair, this party isn't awesome," Maddie said with a serious face, "It's hat-tastic!"

* * *

After the party everyone went back to their dorms, Raven and Apple went back to their shared dorm room, Maddie and Brair went back to theirs, Cedar and Cerise went back to theirs and Lizzie and Kitty went to their separate dorm rooms.

She then placed the key in the key hole and twisted it. In the room was Duchess pacing back and forth. Lizzie threw her bag on her bed and walked into their bathroom.

"What's up with you?" Lizzie asked as Duchess paused.

"Nothing!"

The next thing Lizzie walked out in her red and gold pyjamas shuffling her feet across the wooden floor. Duchess then soon sat on her white bed as Lizzie bent down to pick up her red slippers.

"Where have you been anyway," She asked quite rudely. "Hanging out with that Daring Charming again..."

"Jeez Duchess," Lizzie giggled, "For your information I was hanging with Maddeline and Kitty,"

Duchess had finally got what she wanted, all of the students were hanging with the right people. Lizzie was hanging out with the wonderland folk and Duchess had finally got away from Sparrow. She tried to pretend like she didn't miss him, but the truth was she missed him even more than expected.

"What have you been doing today?" Lizzie asked getting into her blood-red and raven black single bed. "Let me guess, you hung out with Sparrow?"

With an angry sigh Duchess stormed off into the bathroom. Lizzie rolled her eyes with an amused smile. She really loved to make Duchess mad. It was the only thing to do when there was nothing to do.

_Sparrow, pfft, I don't need Sparrow!_ Duchess thought as she shoved a toothbrush in her mouth, _Ugh why do I feel like something in my life is missing...Urg! _

She looked at the counter top as she spat out a mouthful of toothpaste. Her phone was lit up. Duchess then rinsed her toothbrush off with cold water and walked over to her phone.

_Hey Essie, it's Sparrow, talk to me ASAP,_ She read in her head.

"Urg why can't I get away from him" Duchess accidentally yelled out loud waking Lizzie from her slumber.

"Shut the HEX up!" Lizzie exclaimed, "I've got a test tomorrow!"

Duchess then stormed into the room slamming the bathroom door shut. She ran over to her side of the room and jumped into bed. Duchess then blew out the candle on the side table just before turning her mirrorphone off.

_Man does Sparrow actually miss me? _

* * *

**CHAPTER FINISHED! **

**Don't forget to read&review! **

**BYEEEE**


End file.
